The New Age
by TKDGirl2016
Summary: How long can people be pushed down. Used. Held back. Manipulated. Murdered. Betrayed. Ran to near extinction. To the point that when someone offers them a chance to break free of vampires and spirits oppression, and take control of their powers, it's not a question of if they say yes, it's when. Say hello to Klaus' Inner Circle. To the leaders of the New Age. Starts 1x19-1x20.


Bonnie bursts into the girl's bathroom, desperately trying to put out the flames that had, out of nowhere, burst to life on her hands. Heart pounding, lungs heaving. Bonnie stumbles to the sink, turning the faucet on with her elbows and shoves her hands under the rushing water.

She had been feeling three different waves of magic since she got to school, and she couldn't figure out where they were coming and what caused them. Her magic had been trying to reach out to these new waves but she wouldn't let it. At least not until it accidentally happened in math class when the waves of magic and her own collided. Her magic flared and her hands burst into flames. She screamed "bathroom" as she stumbled out of her seat, trying to hide her hands as she raced out.

The water finally smothers the fire leaving her hands unscathed.

She raises her hands from the water, staring in disbelief. She was in so much shock and fear when her hands suddenly lit ablaze, she hadn't even noticed that she hadn't felt any pain, that the heat was dancing on the surface her hands and not eating at it.

The door creaks open snapping Bonnie from her thoughts. She quickly turns off the water and reaches for the cold steel paper towel dispenser as three girls walk in. One with long fiery locks, one with soft raven curls, and one with a blonde buzz cut with a symbol shaved in.

"Hey, are you alright?" The enchanting brown-skinned girl asks, watching Bonnie roughly dry her hands. "You look a little freaked."

"I'm fine." Bonnie stutters forcing a smile, throwing the paper towel into the trash can.

"Well, it's our first day so, I'm Antoinette Griffith, but I go by Toni." Toni introduces herself holding out her hand to shake. Bonnie quickly takes Toni's hand and a jolt of the other's magic shooting up each of the girl's arms, around and through each other like electricity.

"Bonnie Bennett." The young witch introduces herself stunned by the power she felt from a simple handshake.

"This is my sister Lana Nguyen." Toni waves her hands towards the bewitching girl of Asian descent.

"Pleasure," Lana says with a bright smile, gently shaking Bonnie's hand. The waves of magic washing over each other, like the ocean waves washing over her feet at the beach.

"And this is my sister Ava Claire." Toni introduces a charming redhead.

"It's so nice to meet you." Ava bounces, shaking the Bennett witch's hand with both of hers. The girls' magic bumping into each other like they're playing tag in a bouncy castle.

All three waves of magic Bonnie had been feeling all day were right there in front of her. Three witches.

"Toni didn't the Griffith family flee Salem with the Bennett family back in the 1690s," Lana asks, leaning against the sink.

"My ancestors and the Bennetts were real sisters in the _craft_." Toni drawls with emphasis on the wordcraft. "They were close before the Bennetts decided to settle and make a home while the Griffiths kept moving and ended up in New Orleans, the birthplace of many like Marie Laveau."

"You guys are..." Bonnie breathes, hoping she's not wrong. Hoping this isn't some sick joke. Hoping she isn't alone anymore.

"Yes." Toni chuckles.

"Just like you." Lana places her hand on the Bennett witch's shoulder. Both of their magic sending a calming wave towards the other.

"But I don't think any of us is a powerhouse like you." Ava squeals.

"I'm not powerful." Bonnie stutters. "I'm new to magic." If Bonnie was more powerful she would have lasted longer in the tomb spell and her Grams wouldn't have been so exhausted.

"Bonnie," Lana starts softly, drawing Bonnie's mind away from her guilt. "We have been practicing magic for a long time."

"And we have felt the magic of a lot, I mean, A LOT of witches and warlocks," Ava explains with her hands flying. "Also the reason I own the title of coven slut because I have gotten an up-close and personal look at more than just their magic."

"And we have never felt a witch with power like yours." Toni pulls the focus back on topic, only exaggerating slightly. There was only one witch who they have felt power like this before.

"Especially for someone untrained and new to the practice," Lana adds, honestly not expecting her to have this much power locked away, trapped inside her.

"We could feel your power the second you set foot on the school property." Ava giggles. She had been so excited when she felt Bonnie's power Toni and Lana had to hold her back and stop her from doing something stupid.

"That's why we let our power reach out to you." Toni starts to vaguely explain.

"Speaking of which, are you okay?" Ava asks, her energy settling down for the first time that day.

"When your magic connected to ours, it separated quickly. It felt..." Lana pauses, remembering the way the Bennett power retreated once all four connected.

"Almost panicked, maybe afraid?" Toni finishes, a little offended by how Bonnie's magic reacted once the four's magic joined.

"Oh." That was what caused her hands to ignite. The colliding of the four witches' magic had caused the fire and the slight feeling of joy, power, and freedom before the flames occurred.

"When our magic connected... my hands... kind of lit on fire," Bonnie mutters, twisting her hands nervously.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I know some healing spells, where are the burns?"

"I'm so sorry, how did I not notice the burns?" The three witches question in sync, grabbing Bonnie's hands and closely examine them.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Bonnie begins freeing her hands from the three witches, showing them they are burn free. "I got out of class and ran here and put the fire out with water from the sink and my hands were just fine. The fire didn't hurt me; it was like... it was just... coating my hands." Bonnie explains with her little understanding of the situation.

"I'm so sorry."

"We didn't mean to do that."

"You sure you're okay?" The new girls question again, all at once.

"Yes." Bonnie nods, a little touched by the concern of these strangers.

"I'm... We are so sorry. We didn't mean to do that. I'm so, so, so sorry." Ava cries, holding in tears, holding the Bennett girl into her arms.

"It's okay," Bonnie says and awkwardly pats Ava on the back.

"No, it's not okay." Ava pulls away from the embrace with some rage in her eyes. "Your hands suddenly lit on fire." Ava begins pacing, her arms flying wildly. "Thankfully you weren't hurt. But you were in a public place with humans that aren't in the know around. We could have accidentally exposed you as a witch."

"I'm so sorry." Lana apologizes, her hands running through her curls.

"Did anyone see?" Toni asks, focusing on the potential problem. "I know some memory spells we can try on anyone that saw." Toni could name five memory erasing spells off the top of her head, in case of emergency to ensure the protection of the coven and for other more nefarious purposes.

"I don't think anyone saw, I ran out of there pretty fast and I tried to hide my hands, but they were on fire so," Bonnie mutters. She had been so focused on the flames she has no idea if anyone saw. Someone could have seen. Someone could figure out she is a witch. "Why would you help me?" Bonnie asks suddenly. They don't know her; they don't owe each other anything. They're the new girls in town, there's no connection that could lead anyone to figure out they're witches. Why would these three strangers want to help her?

"Aside from it being our fault and our ancestors being friends and coven sisters," Toni explains, starting to realize just how naive Bonnie is about supernatural world. "We're witches. There are a lot of assholes out there who will try and take advantage of you."

"Using you as their dial-a-witch." Lana snaps in rage from personal experience.

"Fools who think that you should lay your powers at their feet." Toni snaps in disgust.

"That you should do whatever the hell they say because they "deserve" your loyalty," Ava mutters remembering how her ancestors treat their living descendants in New Orleans.

"We're witches; we don't owe anyone anything just for being what we are," Lana explains banishing the memories and heartbreak to the back of her mind.

"Just because we have powers doesn't mean we're anyone's servants or slaves." Ava snaps, her rage burning as bright as her hair.

"We have the power and others will want us to use it for them," Toni remembers the fools who have tried to use them, the dead, the living, the undead. "By any means necessary."

"Most witches look out for each other because if we don't, then who else will?" Lana explains, knowing from personal experience that sometimes the only person you can trust is another witch to have your back. Sometimes.

"That's actually why we moved to this town because our coven was in danger. We thought this might be a safe place to make a home." Ava explains, mixing truth and lies well.

"That's why we let our powers reach out to you," Toni adds, her poker face, impeccable.

"Because we wanted to make sure we weren't moving onto another coven's territory uninvited." Lana's anger and pain pushed back, a friendly smile returning to her face.

"Again, we are so sorry about the flaming hand thing." Ava finally stops pacing, with an awkward smile.

"We can leave and find somewhere else if you want." Toni lies effortlessly. They weren't going anywhere and Bonnie wanting them to stay will help move things into place.

"What?" Bonnie was stunned.

"This is your home and we're sisters in the craft." Lana begins as if it is obvious.

"We're not just gonna come into your home uninvited and raise hell." Toni lies, they were going to do more than raise hell.

"But just to be clear our coven's intention isn't to raise hell or cause trouble." Ava chuckles, they would turn this town upside down.

"So, if you and your coven don't want us here, we're gone," Toni explains, knowing Bonnie was intrigued by them.

"No, you guys can stay, it's fine. But the town isn't exactly safe. There is a lot of bloodthirsty vampires running around." Bonnie quickly answers. If they wanted to stay she wasn't going to stop them. They seemed nice and she got a good feeling about them from her magic. She would no longer be alone.

Elena, Bonnie's best friend, choose the Salvatore brothers over their friendship. Bonnie was kind of glad she hasn't shown up at school since the Miss Mystic pageant.

Then there was Caroline who doesn't know anything about the supernatural, so she couldn't relate at all. After what Damon did to her, Bonnie didn't want to risk dragging her into this mess.

There was no way she could go to the Salvatore brothers. Damon has killed multiple people since he came to town, turned Vicki Donovan, used Caroline as a blood bag, and tried to kill Bonnie. Stefan tried to kill Amber a few days ago and did kill Vicki. Both brothers are the cause of her Grams death and twenty-six starving vampires being unleashed on the town. She would never trust them.

Her Dad is always away on business and barely calls, and her mom left when she was four, and her Grams is dead.

But these were witches who she just met and were looking out for her and respecting her. There was no way she was driving them away.

"We can handle some dumbass vampires. The town's weirdness is actually what drew us towards it."

"That way if our witchiness causes any weirdness it flies under the radar," Toni explains Lana's vague answer farther.

"Are you sure you don't have to check with any other witches in town about our coven moving? Spoiler alert, it's more than the three of us - by a lot. Besides us, there are another three others who are currently in town." Ava nervously asks, if their info was wrong, their plans might be screwed.

"No. There are no other witches, it was just me and my Grams and... now it's just me." Bonnie mutters in misery. The loss of Grams leaving a hole in her heart that will never be fixed.

"Well, it's not just you anymore," Toni explains, glad there are no real threats that will stop them from claiming her.

"Us girls gotta stick together." Lana quotes someone the three, and soon four, know quite well.

"Yeah, now you got us." Ava giggles pulling the girls into an awkward mess of limbs that could be called a group hug.

"RING!" The bell rang loud and clear throughout the school letting everyone know that the class hour was now over.

"Is that for another class or is it lunch?" Ava groans, releasing the girls, hoping she could eat something.

"That would be lunch. You guys want to sit with me?" Bonnie asks wanting to get to know the fellow witches. Toni, Lana, and Ava share a look, Bonnie is on their hook.

"Yes, we would," Toni answers with a genuine smile because she knew for certain. Bonnie Bennett would be their coven sister. Bonnie Bennett would be theirs.

Bonnie would be his.


End file.
